


Kenma goes to the ward

by BestFicWriter69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Hurts So Good, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFicWriter69/pseuds/BestFicWriter69
Summary: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kenma goes to the ward

Mr. kenkenman was having such a fun fun time. He breathe! Wow! Lung take oxygen. Animal crossing, cross animals yes? Not for poor kenken. Not fun crossy time for him. KurKur burst door down. He screech, on tip tippy toes. “YOU ARE MENTALLY ILL!” kenken was ready to pounce. Got gun grab, shoot neck? No, no. Shoot the shitter hole. Fire, miss, fire, miss. Kurkur still breathe. Kur go for ken, grab and plop on chair of wheel. Auto bots, roll out. Kenken rickety rolled on to ward of mental ments. He scream. “ME NO NEED, ME NO NEED!” But deep deep down, kenken need. Ken took room cell. Bang head against wall twenty time. People laugh, come to door and pee pee. Laugh and laugh call him dum dumb idiot. He deny, but he know it truth. Pain it all kenken felt. Buckets and buckets of pain. Kur come to check on poor kenken. But kur too late. Kenken is dead, put knife in shitter hole and hop skip jump hell. Kurkur no see point living. He leap roof off, all dead dead dead. No more alive.


End file.
